PG003: The Challenger
is the 3rd episode of Pokémon Generations. Synopsis A new challenger approaches to test his abilities against the Kanto region’s Elite Four. Will he prove himself worthy? Episode Plot Four trainers, the Kanto Elite Four, gather at a place. The old woman, Agatha, comments it has been some time since a challenger came to the place with eight Gym Badges and understands Lorelei's impatience. Lorelei promises she'll freeze him, while Bruno clenches his fists. Lance, however, wants to see how good the challenger is and warns others to prepare themselves. A trainer, who stands outside the building, promises he will be the best Pokémon trainer in the world by facing the Elite Four. As the challenger enters, he faces Lorelei, who welcomes him to the Pokémon League. Lorelei prepares a Poké Ball, as does the challenger, who promises to "smash her ice". During the battle, Lorelei's Lapras attacks Alakazam with Body Slam, but it is only an illusion when Alakazam used Teleport. Lapras looks around and finds nothing, then is lifted in the air by Alakazam's Psychic move and smashes it into the ground. Blue claims he is a genius for defeating Lapras. Lorelei lets him pass, but claims he won't be lucky next time. As the lights turn on, Bruno introduces himself and demands the challenger to show his Pokémon. Bruno roars, while the challenger hopes Bruno will offer more of a challenge. Pidgeot flies and strikes Machamp with a Wing Attack, who tries to stop its attack. Machamp is blown away onto Bruno, as they both are slammed into the wall. Bruno is terrified, wondering how did he lose, but the challenger claims he didn't offer much. Still, the challenger claims he and his Pokémon haven't gotten serious enough to battle. The challenger's Rhydon defeats Arbok. Agatha calls Arbok back, noting it is no surprise the challenger came thus far to victory. The challenger states it is exactly as he planned, though Agatha smiles, claiming the challenger would actually be collecting Pokémon for the Pokédex of his "old coot". The challenger is insulted, claiming she shouldn't compare him to his grandfather. Instead, the challenger states completing the Pokédex is but a tool to grow stronger. Agatha is amused, as she opens the Poké Ball on her cane, sending Gengar out, who attacks. The challenger enters the fourth room, where he faces Lance, who notes he came thus far. The challenger promises to defeat Lance and sit upon the Champion's throne. Lance states how will the challenger face the leader of the Elite Four and his dragons. Lance sends Dragonite and the challenger his Blastoise, warning Lance is really strong. Dragonite and Blastoise launch a Flamethrower and a Hydro Pump and exchange blows, while their trainers note each other's Pokémon's attack is really powerful. The challenger and Lance continue their battle, as Blastoise and Dragonite attack each other with Skull Bash. The challenger stands in the dark and is happy he is the Champion of the Pokémon League. The lights turn on, as the challenger faces a trainer, whom he anticipated. The challenger is amused the trainer is here, stating how fantastic things are. Gallery The Elite Four gather PG003 2.png A challenger appears PG003 3.png The challenger faces Lorelei PG003 4.png Alakazam defeats Lapras PG003 5.png Bruno and his Machamp are defeated PG003 6.png Rhydon defeats Arbok PG003 7.png Dragonite uses Flamethrower while Blastoise uses Hydro Pump PG003 8.png Blastoise and Dragonite facing each other PG003 9.png The challenger successfully became the Champion PG003 10.png The challenger faces a trainer }} Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Daiki Tomiyasu